Talk:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/2010 Archive
Isabella prototypes? These are two images from the Orignal Pitch. In both pictures, there appears a girl (that looks different in both pics) that looks a lot like Isabella, although not the same colours. She has a bow too. What do you think? Are they prototypes to you? Zacbio (talk) :She's sitting in the same spot Isabella is in Rollercoaster, so... probably, yeah.--Rognik 23:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Do you think we should add this under backround info? Zacbio (talk) :I've added a section for her DisneyWiki page under a new section: Developnment. So many edits, so little time. 00:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) taking the tag off proposal I propose removing the tag that says that this article does not conform to the manual of style because after looking, I couldn't find any more inconsistancies, or I would have fixed them. ~Bowser101 00:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :It still needs serious cleanup. The Flash {talk} 04:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but I think we should replace the "It's no use! we are doomed!" template with a "because the worst part of the party is the cleanup, right." template. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I've just added another large section onto this page about her summer activities. it now has most everything that could be thought of for sections of a character page. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I've made a modded version of the tag that was on before, and also added expansion tags. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've now added a modded tag for the article being under Mass construction. I also added a section about her summer activities. this section could use expansion, as it's new and most likely incomplete. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, i'm gonna label the closed subjects on this talk page as such. Not included? Sorry if this is in the wrong place, I didn't know where to put it. But in a way, it does kind of concern the article. Alright... am I the only one who is not seeing Alyson Stoner listed under actors? Why is that? If she is listed there, please let me know, because I can't find her. Thanks. - 15:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : She is there in the Infobox on the right. Bottom section, "Behind the Scenes", first one listed in the "Voiced by" field. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Removed info The following information is the subject of a brewing edit war. I have copied it here because it is all relevant information but needs to be formatted correctly in order to be re-added to the page. ::She, along with the other Fireside Girls, sing as backup singers for Phineas and Ferb's one-hit band "PFT", or "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones". On the tour bus later, she asks Phineas how they got permission to have the giant poster on the huge, towering building. He tells her they didn't mind, for it was scheduled for demolishing, before it gets destroyed ("Flop Starz"). she volunteers herself and the Fireside Girls to be Phineas's pit crew in the Swamp Oil 500. While there, before the race, she flirts with him, telling him he looks manly in his hat, and he says, "Thanks!", before going to start the race. In a little bit, she sings the Go, Phineas! song with the Fireside Girls. Later, when she and the girls are fixing Phineas' car at the pit stop, she rallies them together to it. ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She comes into the backyard and admires Phineas and Ferb's second-rate beach after her traditional "Whatcha Doin'?". Later, she is at the big beach with Phineas and Ferb (Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She comes into the ranch Phineas and Ferb are at with her new milking badge. After telling them about how easy it was, just "Squeeze and pulling, and squeeze and pulling, and squeeze and pulling..", she says "So, whatcha doin'?". The boys tell her they are just enjoying pretending to be cowboys, when the cows escape and they all ride off to herd them through town. (Isabella is on a pony that resembles a My Little Pony, while the boys are on regular horses.) She is with Phineas and Ferb the whole way and she sings a line in the "In The Mall!" song at the Googleplex Mall. At the end, the cows are all herded. She sings the whole S'Winter song with the Fireside Girls as backup ("S'winter"). At one time, She was at the mall while Phineas and Ferb were there. When Phineas gets challenged by Buford after he accidentally embarrasses him, she is worried for his well being ("Raging Bully"). She is the boys' agent (when they are directors) ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). She was with the boys and their other friends at their grandparents "camp" ("Get That Bigfoot Oughta My Face"). She looks at the boy's tricked-out treehouse. Later, she holds the numbers while the boys fight Candace and Stacy in Treehouse Robots ("Tree to Get Ready"). She and the Fireside Girls build a Time Machine from a design to rescue Dinosaur-age stuck Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. They build instead a tie machine, since Phineas forgot the "m" when he wrote it. When the girls fix the typo, they go back in time to rescue the others. Once there, Isabella asks them "Watcha doin'?", which Phineas responds with, "Just waiting for you." He sits next to her, and she tells him there's an m in time machine, which Phineas responds to with, "Yeah...I know...". The time machine needs to be plugged in, and when Candace picks the cord up in the air in rage, it gets struck by lightning and they are back home ("It's About Time]]"). She was in the cirque Phineas and Ferb built ("Jerk de Soleil"). She has the hiccups. Phineas builds her a haunted house to scare them out of her, filled with many fears of people. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). During the song One Good Scare, he holds her hand as he runs through the Haunted House, trying to scare her. But, at the end of he song, she still has the hiccups. When Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally cause the House to lift in the air, Phineas is the only one left with up there. He falls, but Isabella gets the Fireside Girls to make a make-shift trampoline to catch him, making him bounce into her arms. This article will be included as the first of our Improvement Articles in the next issue of the Tri-State Gazette. —Topher (talk) 17:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) This certainly is a mess.......whatever is relevant should be included and the information formatted so it can be added back in. BigNeerav 17:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Aunt Isabella Also, I think it's a large enough note to say that in the episode Quantum Bungaloo (I hope that's how it is spelled) She is referred to as "Aunt Isabella" this would in theory mean she married either Phineas or Ferb.--SJ4evr 16:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) REALLY? Did someone just seriously put this?: "Also according to her Facebook account she's in a relationship with Phineas." Isabella can't have a Facebook account. Do not worry. I deleted it. OMG that's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard. I'm a huge Phinbella fan but that's just silly. Glad it's been removed XD That IS ridiculous. LOLCandaceFan 19:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Then again, Candace has an account in "Tip of The Day" on what seems to be a parody of YouTube, but that's just it. It would have to be a parody, not the real thing. If that info is put again I swear I will remove it. XDCandaceFan 19:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Or Candace is a visitor like I'm at Youtube. Plus, Isabella is too young(I know, sounds silly when she can drive a MACH-2 jet) to have an account on YouTube. Isabella and Lego Liker 20:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Who seriously put this? Did some 5 year old with a cell phone do this!? Wow. (*sarcasm*) : If a 5-year-old did this, one with a personality like Suzy Johnson did it. phineasnandferbruletheworld 17:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Actally kids these days have emails and online acounts. !0 years,8years,6 year olds Travisplatypus 19:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) a request hello i was wanting if you make a episode on venessa and ferb in which phineas and isabellla with baljeet and bufordtry finding out were does perry go and ferb and venessa enjoy time together.If a movie realeases pls try to putt this part there thank you Pleas sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) please. Anyway, we can't make episodes. We aren't the OFFICAIL wiki, so we cannot make episodes with Dan and Swampy. Even if you DO tell Dan and Swampy the ideas, they cannot use it because it is againts the rules to take ideas from fans. Sorry, but we don't have the authority to make them. i am harry potter 13:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC)